Fastening systems am widely known and widely used. Disposable absorbent articles are one example which is provided with fastening systems. The fastening systems provided on disposable absorbent articles are to form a closure of so-called open type absorbent articles (e.g., diaper) when in use or to adjust the dimension of the waist circumference of so-called pull-on type absorbent articles (e.g., diaper). In conventional arrangement of fastening systems on disposable diapers, the fastening member of the fastening system is provided to extend in the direction parallel to the lateral direction of the absorbent diaper such that the fastening member is polled in the lateral direction for fastening the diaper and for forming a defined dimension of die waist opening. This provides a lateral tensioning force to keep the diaper in the abdominal region of the wearer. However, this defined waist dimension created by the fastening system cannot accommodate the changes in body dimension caused by wearer movement such that the diaper tends to slide/slip down on the wearer when the dimension of the abdomen of the wearer becomes smaller than the defined dimension formed by the fastening system. Further, when the abdominal dimension becomes larger than the defined dimension formed by the fastening system, the body tends to push the diaper to a different position on the wearer (typically to a smaller dimension area which is lower than the point of initial fit) or the diaper tends to be so tight on the abdomen that the diaper can mark the skin or be uncomfortable to wear.
Many attempts have been made to solve such problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,871 issued to Carlin et al. on Jan. 24, 1995 discloses a closure system for anchoring the absorbent, article on the wearer. The closure system provides a primary line of tension around the wearer that fits predominantly within the low motion zone to enhance the dynamic fit and to anchor the absorbent core in place so that it will not slip/slide during use. The primary hoc of tension established by the closure system is disposed at an angle on the wearer. In preferred embodiments, the closure system is provided with tape tabs of a specified design, to allow the wearer to easily form the “angled” primary line of tension about the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,794 issued to Thomas on Feb. 18, 1997 discloses a method for the manufacture of angled tape tabs for use with disposable absorbent articles. The tape tabs are provided at an angle to the machine direction or longitudinal centerline of the disposable diaper to provide improved fit and containment about the wearer's waist. However, these publications do not disclose a specific design of tape tab to allow easy and inexpensive operation of manufacture without creating a trim while providing directionality of the tape tab.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a fastening member which is able to provide directionality of the fastening member. There is also a need for a fastening member which is able to be easily and inexpensively manufactured without creating a trim. None of the existing absorbent articles provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.